Breaking In
by acciosilverdoe
Summary: Complete. Written for the Friends Challenge on NFA. Gibbs is late for work, so Tony and McGee check his house, and Tony finds out what everyone else already knew. Jen/Gibbs.


_Title: Breaking In.  
Rating: K /FR13/PG.  
Genre: General.  
Characters: Tony, Tim, Gibbs, Jen, Ziva, Abby.  
Pairing: Some Jibbs. Tabby is you squint._

_Disclaimer: Nothing's mine. Simple as that.  
Spoilers/Warnings: None.  
Word Count: 1982.  
Author's Notes/Summary: Tony and Tim decide to go to Gibbs' house to see why he's late for work, and Tony finds out what everyone else already knew. Written for the NFA Friends Challenge by EmyPink. I wasn't sure about the layout of Gibbs' house so I made it up, just go along with it. Set whenever you like really, season three onwards. Thanks to Zoe (QueenSatan) for betaing, love you hun!_

_--BananaXPancakes_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tony glanced at his watch and then over to Gibbs' desk. It was already half nine and still their boss hadn't arrived. Usually he was there long before anyone else, but today was different. Tony looked over at Tim who was busy on his computer, _'probably some geeky online game,'_ Tony thought to himself. Ziva was down with Abby in her lab, and he'd decided it was safer in the bullpen than down with them.

"Hey. Probie," Tony said, breaking the silence. Tim looked up at him but didn't say anything. "Where do you think Gibbs is?"

The younger agent shrugged. "No idea."

Tony sighed. "Great. You know, he could have just called in, save us worrying."

"You're worried?" Tim raised his eyebrows.

"Well, yeah, of course," he paused. "That and bored."

Tim shook his head and turned back to his computer screen. "Catch up on paperwork then."

Tony stood up and walked over to Tim's desk. "What, while you play..." He looked at the screen and frowned. "Some game?"

"It's called-"

Tony cut him off. "Do I look like a computer geek to you?" Tim shook his head. "Good, thought not." He walked back to his desk and sat down, putting his feet up. He thought back to the previous day and whether Gibbs had seemed different at all, but as far as Tony could remember he was no different to normal. And it wasn't like Gibbs not to let the team know where he was, not unless something was wrong. Tony sat up quickly, knocking a pile of files onto the floor in the process, and Tim looked over at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Something's got to be up. He would've called in if he was going to be late," Tony replied.

"Why is this bothering you so much?"

"Because it's Gibbs, he wouldn't be late without letting us know, if there wasn't a good reason, like he _can't _call." He took his car keys out of his desk drawer and stood up.

"Who would be crazy enough to kidnap Gibbs?" Tim said, but he too was starting to get worried.

"Exactly, someone crazy." Tony stared at him, wondering how long it would take to convince him.

Tim rolled his eyes. "Fine, let's go. You want me to get Ziva?"

Tony thought for a moment. "No, leave her with Abby. We can call her later if we need to."

Tim nodded. "Okay, let's go."

**0-x-o-x-0-x-o-x-0**

Just over fifteen minutes later the two agents arrived outside Gibbs' house. Tony frowned at a car parked on the road which he recognised, but he couldn't quite place where from so he brushed it off as nothing important. They stepped out of the car and walked towards the house, searching the area for anything suspiciously out of place, but everything looked as it normally did.

Tim peeked in through the living room window, but couldn't see any sign of movement inside. Tony tried the front door handle, finding the door locked.

"McGee," Tony got his attention. "The door's locked."

Tim joined him and shrugged. "Surely that's a good thing?"

Tony shook his head. "Gibbs never locks his door."

Tim frowned. "Seriously?"

Tony shrugged. "Don't ask me, Gibbs is a man of more questions than answers."

"That's...clever for you, Tony."

"Ducky told me it once," Tony replied, not getting Tim's sarcasm.

Tim rolled his eyes and nodded. "Makes sense,"he muttered. He turned around to look at the door. "So, what now?"

Tony felt behind a couple of flower pots and under the door mat for a key, not really surprised when he didn't find anything. He didn't think breaking Gibbs' window would be a very good idea, so he rummaged through his pockets for a paper clip before turning to face Tim. "McGee, do you have a bobby pin?"

Tim looked at Tony, and forced himself not to walk away. "Wait." He ran his hand through his hair. "Oh, that's right, I'm not an eight year-old girl."

Tony grinned. "Really? Then why do you throw like one?"

Tim glared at him. "Not funny."

"I'd have to disagree with that," Tony laughed.

"So how are we going to get in?" Tim asked, trying to stop Tony laughing at him.

"No idea," he replied.

"Back door?"

"Nice thinking, Probie, come on." Tony walked around to the back of the house. He found the door and tried the handle. Luckily, this door was open and the two agents walked into the kitchen. They checked out all of the downstairs room, finding them all empty, before meeting again in the kitchen. "Shall we check the basement?" Tony asked.

Tim nodded. "Probably, yeah."

They found the door and walked down the dusty steps into the dark basement. Tony went first and checked out the room while Tim guarded the door. Tony sighed and looked up at the boat, thinking about how much Gibbs loved working on it, before walking back up the steps.

"Nothing here,"he reported. "Let's check upstairs."

He closed the door to the basement quietly and made his way up the stairs, McGee close behind. Tony went along to check the bathroom and Tim waited, keeping a tight grip on his gun. Suddenly the door next to him burst open and he swung around, gun out in front of him. His mouth hung open and he lowered his gun when he saw Gibbs.

"What the hell, McGee?" He snapped.

"Uhh..." Tim hesitated. He turned around as he heard another door open and saw Tony walk out of the bathroom.

"What is it, Probie, did-" Tony stopped. "Oh, hey boss."

Gibbs sighed and rolled his eyes. "DiNozzo!" He closed the bedroom door behind him and Tony walked closer. "What are you doing here?" His voice was lower now.

"Well, you weren't at work and, well-"

"Spit it out DiNozzo," Gibbs snapped, irritated.

"We just wondered if you were okay."

Gibbs shook his head. "You know, I can take care of myself."

Tony nodded. "I know." He put his gun away. "So, boss, why weren't you in?" he pointed towards the closed bedroom door. "Anything we should know?"

Gibbs lent forwards and slapped Tony over the back of the head. "No, now get out."

"Aww, boss, come on-"

"You want me to slap you again?"

"No, it's fine, we'll go now." He turned to Tim and they started walking down the stairs.

Gibbs watched them leave before turning back and walking into the bedroom. He smiled at the figure sitting on the bed, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sorry about that," he whispered, kissing her hair gently.

"It's fine," she replied, leaning against him.

"They just don't think I can look after myself." He rolled his eyes.

She turned around to face him and smiled, pressing her lips against his. She pulled back after a few moments and looked into his eyes. "You know, sooner or later you'll have to tell him, Jethro."

He nodded. "I know, but for know it's easier if he doesn't know. He'll only use it against us."

She sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right." He kissed her forehead and pulled her in closer.

Tony and Tim walked back to the car quickly, both trying to think who Gibbs could be hiding. They got into the car but didn't make a move to leave. Tony stared at the car he thought he recognized, trying to think where he knew it from.

"What is it?" Tim asked.

"That car," Tony replied, not taking his eyes off it. "I know it from somewhere, but I don't know where."

Tim nodded and followed Tony's gaze to the car. "I have no idea, sorry. We should be getting back though."

"Yeah, right sorry." Tony started the car and begun driving back to work, the familiarity of the car still preying on his mind.

When they arrived back they dumped their stuff at their desks and walked down to Abby's lab. They were met with her usual headache inducing music, but at a much lower volume to normal. Abby and Ziva were sat at one of Abby's desk talking, and they stopped when they saw the two men walk in.

"Talking about us?" Tony smiled.

"Oh, you wish, Tony," Abby winked at him.

"Maybe I do," he teased.

"Were you two upstairs all this time?" Ziva asked, looking at the clock.

Tony and Tim glanced at each other. "No," Tim answered simply, hoping to avoid more questions.

"Then where were you?" Ziva pushed.

Tim shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

"But-"Abby started.

"No," McGee snapped, not meaning it to come out quite as harshly as it did, and Abby raised her eyebrows. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. You should just ask Tony."

"Me?" Tony asked, shocked.

"It was your idea." Tony rolled his eyes, knowing that he was right for once. Tim waited but soon realized Tony wasn't going to explain and so carried on. "I'm going to go up and see if the director has a case for us to work on."

"Bye McGee," Abby called after him as he disappeared into the elevator, before turning back to Tony. "So, tell us where you were. Oooh, actually, let us guess!" She clapped her hands excitedly.

Ziva laughed. "This could be interesting." She looked up at Tony thoughtfully and he groaned. "Shopping?" She shook her head. "No, that's boring."

"The gay couples clinic?" Abby piped up. "You and McGee, it's cute."

"Yeah, and you've decided to adopt a child?" Ziva joined in.

"I call naming it!" Abby grinned.

Tony held up his hands. "Stop. Now."

Abby frowned at him. "You spoilt our fun."

"Sorry Abs," he replied, smiling at her.

She shrugged. "Okay."

Nobody said anything for a couple of minutes and Tony's mind went back to the car. He closed his eyes trying with all his might to remember where he knew it from.

"Where did McGee go again?" Ziva asked, breaking the silence.

"To see the director-" Abby started.

"That's it!" Tony interrupted her. The two women stared at him, confused. He shook his head in disbelief. "Oh my god."

Abby and Ziva looked at each other. "What?" Ziva asked.

"Gibbs and Jenny?" he said aloud, still not quite believing it.

Abby sighed. "Oh, that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"I've known about them for ages," she replied.

"Seriously?" She nodded. "Ziva, did you know?"

"Yes. I thought everyone did," she replied simply.

"Well I didn't!"

Abby stifled her laughter and watched Tony's disappointed face. "Well, sorry Tony," she attempted.

He sighed. "Well, McGee didn't know either."

"What didn't I know?" Tim asked, walking back into the lab with Gibbs and Jen behind.

"Nothing, Probie, doesn't matter," Tony said quickly.

"No, what doesn't he know, DiNozzo?" Gibbs cut in curiously.

"Uhhh..." he hesitated.

"About you two," Abby said for him.

"Oh I knew that!" Tim grinned.

"What?" Tony looked around at everyone else, shocked. "So everyone knew except me?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yup."

Tony glanced over at Gibbs and Jenny, suddenly not feeling as mad. They both looked happy and he smiled, before rolling his eyes at how stupid he'd been. "Someone could have at least given me a clue."

"My car was parked right outside, Tony, how did you not work it out?" Jenny laughed when he glared at her.

"I couldn't remember whose car it was. I knew I recognized it but..." He trailed off when he saw the two of them laughing.

Gibbs lent down and kissed her temple. "Stop harassing my agents." He linked his fingers through hers.

"So everyone knows now, yes?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, now they do," Jenny replied, smiling widely.

Gibbs stepped away from her for a moment and over to Tony, slapping his head for the second time that day. Tony looked at him and raised his eyebrows, but Gibbs just shrugged. "Don't ever break into my house again."

_--et c'est fini--_

_Hope you enjoyed. Review, s'il vous plait. _


End file.
